


Twice is a Coincidence

by BlueDblue62



Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: Evil X be like *evil noises*He just wants attention but speaking is not easy
Relationships: xisumavoid/evil xisuma
Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Twice is a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and edited this all in one day! New record 
> 
> Continuation of my other x/evil x fic because fuck it :flushed:
> 
> I blame all this shit on me having come out of a nearly 5 year relationship and now I am just so desperate for someone to love me the way I keep writing Xisuma loving evil x

Evil X flinches at the sound of the door being shut a little harder than necessary, the noise carrying every ounce of annoyance that the admin surely felt at this very moment. 

Evil X's gaze stayed fixed on the floor as Xisuma approached him, his beige boots the only thing Evil X could see as he stopped and stood before him. 

"Do you think I like having these conversations with you?" Xisuma asked rhetorically, voice giving away his irritation. Evil X didn't reply, keeping his head down like a guilty puppy. The tense silence went on for a few moments before Xisuma spoke again. "Evil X, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Evil X raised his head after a moment of hesitation, eyes slowly following the expanse of Xisuma's body before reaching his face, taking in the furrowed brows and sharp gaze of the other.

"Do you know how much stuff I just lost because of your little prank? It's going to take ages to get back to where I was. Hours that I put into mining for my netherite things, gone, because you thought it would be funny to kill me while I was afk?"

Evil X simply let himself be scolded, unwilling to argue and admit the real reason why he'd done it; He had been trying to get Xisuma's attention for a few days now, every attempt to do so becoming more extreme than the last. Going into his storage area and moving items into the wrong chests, putting glass panes in place of every entrance to Xisuma's towers so he would fly into them, turning all of Xisuma's farms on at once to cause server lag. 

Nothing had gotten quite the reaction he was looking for, however.

He wasn't sure yet if he liked this reaction, either. He felt guilty, but the way Xisuma was looking down at him with his arms crossed was arousing in a strange way. It had been a week since their first and last  _ encounter _ , and Evil X was itching to be in Xisuma's bed again. He was so close now, sitting on the edge of Xisuma's bed with a semi, but too nervous to simply tell the other what he wanted.

"Well?" Xisuma prompted, when his scolding was met with more silence. Evil X masked his arousal with a glare.

"It's not that big of a deal." Evil X muttered, shrugging dismissively. Xisuma's eyes hardened, not amused by his answer.

"It may not be a big deal to you, Evil X, but I'm drawing the line. You've been doing things like this for the past few days, but killing me and making me lose my items is going too far." Xisuma continued, shaking his head sadly. "I'm disappointed in you, Evil X. I thought you would be trying to be nicer after we spoke last time, but-"

"I  _ am _ trying!" Evil X interrupted defensively, fists clenched where they rested on his thighs. Xisuma's glare softened and became sympathetic, and he let out a sigh. 

"I know you are. I'm sorry I said that, I'm just frustrated." Xisuma explained, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides. Evil X felt even more guilty when he heard Xisuma apologize. He knew what he had to do.

"No, I'm sorry that I've been such a pain recently… I just…" he hesitated.  _ I just can't stop thinking about you. Every night my bed feels so empty. I want to be with you again but I don't know how to ask. _

"'You just' what?" Xisuma asked patiently, sitting on the bed next to him. Evil X's breath hitched. Their position was nearly identical to how it began last time. The strain in Evil X's pants became harder to ignore, his face feeling warmer the more his thoughts wandered. 

"I- I just- I-" he stumbled over his words as dirty images formed in his mind, swallowing hard at the thoughts of Xisuma climbing on top of him, a warm mouth pressed against his neck, hands exploring every inch of his body-

"I think I see the problem, actually." Xisuma's voice brought Evil X back to the present, face feeling even hotter than before. His whole body felt like it was overheating, like a fire had been lit in his belly and was growing larger every second. 

The hand Xisuma had just placed on his thigh felt like it was going to burn right through to his skin, a whimper slipping past his lips before he had a chance to stop it. Evil X heard Xisuma chuckle softly at the noise, his own face burning up in embarrassment. None of it was enough to stop the arousal in him from growing, however, his dick nearly fully erect now. 

"Evil X, why didn't you just say something sooner?"

"I didn't know how to ask. It's embarrassing." He admitted through gritted teeth, not meeting Xisuma's eyes. Xisuma hummed in response, sounding thoughtful. 

"In the future, just talk to me, okay? Talking could have saved so much time and energy." He gave Evil X's thigh a soft squeeze, continuing before Evil X could reply. "Although… do you think you deserve me, after all the trouble you've been causing lately?" Xisuma thought out loud, taking his hand away. 

"Xisuma…" Evil X looked back up at him, eyes wide and pleading. He could tell the sad look had worked when Xisuma sighed and shook his head fondly. It was hard for Xisuma to stay mad at him for long, and Evil X knew just how to exploit his weakness.

"How about this. You make it up to me, and then we'll talk. How does that sound?" Xisuma offered, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Evil X swallowed hard, nodding. 

"Okay, yeah. What do you want me to do?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. Xisuma gave Evil X a once-over before he replied. 

"How does blowing me sound? Think you can do that for me?"

Evil X nodded quickly, no hesitation as he slid off of the bed and onto the floor, kneeling obediently between Xisuma's legs. He stared up at the other, watching as Xisuma's hands reached out to him and gently removed his helmet, putting it to the side. 

"Your face is so red, Evil X. Are you nervous?" Xisuma asked, fingers finding their place in soft, platinum hair. Evil X resisted the urge to lean into his gentle touch.

"No, of course not." He lied, removing his gloves before reaching for Xisuma's belt. 

"It's okay to be nervous," Xisuma reassured him patiently. "I'm not going to judge you. I just want you to be comfortable." 

"I am comfortable. I'm fine, really." Evil X protested, slipping Xisuma's belt out of its loops and dropping it to the side. His fingers went for the button and zipper next, undoing both and letting the flaps of Xisuma's pants fall open to reveal his undergarments.

"You're not hard." Evil X observed, looking troubled.  _ Xisuma did want this too, right…? _

"Not  _ yet _ , love," Xisuma assured him, moving his hand from Evil X's hair to his cheek and rubbing the soft skin with his thumb. "I didn't expect for this to turn sexual until about a minute ago, so you'll have to work a little harder for me if you don't mind." 

Evil X licked his lips and nodded, hands shaking with anticipation as he pulled down the elastic hem of Xisuma's boxers just enough for his soft dick to be revealed. Evil X thought back to when Xisuma had done this for him, trying to recall how the other had done it so it could be just as pleasurable. 

He gently gripped Xisuma's length in one hand, giving it a few slow tugs as he looked up at Xisuma for approval. The other was gazing down at him intensely, and Evil X found himself wishing he could see more of that face while he was pleasuring him.

"Xisuma, can you take your helmet off, too? I want to be able to see if I'm doing a good job." He asked, Xisuma laughing softly and nodding. His hand left Evil X's hair to remove his helmet, placing it next to Evil X's on the bed. 

"I assure you, you're doing fine so far." He praised, briefly ruffling a hand through his own short, brown hair to fix it before his hand returned to Evil X's head. Feeling a little more confident, Evil X leaned in and pressed his mouth against the base of Xisuma's shaft, excited when he felt it twitch and swell beneath his lips. He continued to press wet kisses up the length of it, pausing at the head to drag his tongue across the slit. He heard Xisuma let out a pleased sigh above him, the dick in his hand pulsing as it continued to harden. 

Evil X pulled away for only a moment to lick his lips, bracing his other hand on Xisuma's thigh before leaning back in with his eyes squeezing shut on instinct, focused on taking Xisuma into his mouth. 

He was hyper aware of the fingers tightening in his hair, the hot weight on his tongue, the faint throbbing of Xisuma's pulse that he could feel against his lips where they were wrapped tight around him. He started slow, only taking the first two inches and hollowing his cheeks, sucking and bobbing his head. He moaned deep in his chest at the feeling of Xisuma's cock pulsing and swelling on his tongue, feeling his own dick pressing uncomfortably hard against the inside of his underwear. 

"Try using your tongue, too." He heard Xisuma speak above him, voice strained. Evil X gave an understanding hum, delighted at the muffled gasp the vibration got from his partner. Evil X eagerly did as Xisuma requested, pulling away and dragging his tongue up the length of his partner's cock, feeling Xisuma shiver under his palms. 

Alternating between giving long licks and soft sucks to the tip, Evil X was thoroughly enjoying himself, so much so that he felt his hands reaching for his own pants before he could even process what he was doing. He struggled to open his belt while distracted, going back to sucking as much as he could into his mouth. He had made it nearly five inches deep now, ignoring the slight discomfort from the soft head of Xisuma's dick nudging just past his tonsils with every bob of his head. 

His hand found his own hard length after a bit of fumbling with his zipper, stroking himself quickly as he worked his partner. Xisuma's moans were breathy and unrestrained, the sweet noises encouraging Evil X to open his eyes, curious as to the state of the other. 

He was not disappointed at what he saw; Xisuma's face was red and his forehead slightly sweaty, his bottom lip held tight between his teeth. His eyes were closed, eyebrows pinched up high on his forehead in concentration. He seemed to sense Evil X staring, one violet eye cracking open. 

"Evil X…" Xisuma gasped out, his other hand joining the first tangled in Evil X's hair. "You're doing so good. So, so good, such a good boy." He praised through his haze of lust, Evil X moaning in reply. Xisuma trembled at the vibration on his dick, his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth once more. 

He pushed down carefully on Evil X's head, testing his limits, Evil X only tensing for a moment before letting the other guide him. He relaxed, allowing Xisuma to push and pull his head at the speed he liked, the other making sure not to push too deep. 

Xisuma's eyes fell closed again as he moaned out loud, heavy pants falling from his red, bitten lips. Evil X kept his eyes on Xisuma's face, wanting to kiss those lips, but also being perfectly happy with his lips where they were right now, relishing in the feeling of them sliding up and down his partner's cock.

He attempted to swallow the drool he felt building up in his mouth, cringing a little at the uncomfortable feeling of his throat tightening and trying to work around the intrusion. Xisuma gasped sharply above him at the sudden pressure on his cock, hips twitching forward and pushing just a little too far down Evil X's throat. The clone gagged and pulled away to cough, throat burning. Xisuma's hands were on his face in an instant, breathless voice reaching his ears.

"Oh my goodness, Evil X I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to," He gasped, gently trying to guide Evil X's face back between his thighs. "I'm so sorry, please don't stop, I'm so close, Evil X." 

Evil X was shocked, seeing this begging, desperate side of the admin was very new and  _ very _ interesting. He decided to play, seeing how far he could take this.

"That really hurt! You know this is the first time I've ever done this, you should be going easy on me." Evil X chastised, keeping about a foot of distance between his face and Xisuma's cock. He tried to keep his eyes on Xisuma's face, but his erection was still in his peripherals, the tip red and dripping and begging to be taken back between his lips; the sight left Evil X's mouth feeling incredibly empty.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Xisuma repeated, his hands shaking slightly with desperation on Evil X's cheeks. "Please, just a little more.  _ Please _ . Please let me cum, Evil X." He begged, eyes wide and glazed over with lust. Evil X moaned softly under his breath, giving in to his pleading partner. 

"Fine, since you asked nicely." He relented, making himself sound more annoyed than he actually was. He lowered his head and felt Xisuma's hands return to his hair as he took the dick into his mouth once more, sucking with renewed vigor when it was as far as he could take it.

"Oh, Evil X, thank you, thank you," Xisuma gasped, fingers tightening in Evil X's hair. His moans were like music to Evil X's ears, sucking in earnest as he drove the other to the edge. "Evil X! I- I'm gonna cum, I-" Xisuma didn't get to finish his sentence, a beautiful, high pitched moan cutting him off as he reached his end, Evil X feeling the warm substance hitting the back of his tongue a moment later. 

He felt himself start to gag at the feeling, but steeled himself until Xisuma's moans had quieted down, slowly pulling his mouth off with one last long suck to catch any excess fluid on his way. He swallowed on instinct, only cringing afterwards at the realization of what he had just done. 

Xisuma went boneless as the aftershocks of his orgasm died down, releasing his grip on Evil X's hair to lay back on the bed, chest rising and falling heavily as he caught his breath. Evil X chuckled at the state he left his partner in, standing up and stretching his cramping legs before he got onto the bed as well, not bothering to fix up his pants.

"So how was it?" He hummed, laying on his front with his elbows supporting him so he could watch Xisuma's face. Xisuma smiled and opened his eyes, looking at the other fondly. 

"That was  _ fantastic _ . You're a natural, I barely had to give you any tips at all." He praised, reaching out and brushing his thumb against Evil X's red, swollen lips, which felt sore and bruised at the moment. "I'm sorry I hurt you, though. That didn't ruin it for you, did it?" He asked. Evil X shook his head.

"No, no not at all. Seeing you all desperate for me to get you off was super hot, actually." Evil X smirked when Xisuma blushed, looking away.

"Ah, yes. I forgot I tend to get a little needy when I'm left on the edge like that. I'm glad you found it enjoyable as well."

"Maybe some time we should have a day just to find out what kind of stuff I like." Evil X proposed, half jokingly just in case Xisuma shot him down. However, Xisuma looked thoughtful, sitting up once his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Evil X sat up with him, hands in his lap as he listened closely.

"I would love to help you explore yourself. I'd be more than happy to free up a day just for that." Xisuma told him, making it Evil X's turn to blush. His still hard cock twitched at Xisuma's words, his hands itching to touch himself.

"A whole day?" He asked, his mind already running with all the dirty things that could be done in an entire day's time. Xisuma smiled and nodded.

"A whole day. I'll make it very special for you, how's that sound?" 

"It sounds perfect," Evil X could hardly contain his excitement, his cock throbbing with arousal. "God, Xisuma- I'm still hard from blowing you and you're just making it worse now." He complained playfully, crawling into Xisuma's lap and pressing his erection between them. Xisuma was still smiling, but made no move to touch him. 

"I seem to recall you being quite rude to me the past few days?" He mused, head tilted to the side innocently. Evil X swallowed hard, not liking where this was going. "You did a wonderful job pleasing me, love… but you've still been quite bad, and I think this is a sufficient punishment." He said simply, moving Evil X off of his lap and standing up, fixing his own pants and pulling his belt back on. Evil X looked up at him from the bed, eyes wide and betrayed.

"You can't be serious-"

"Oh, I am very serious." Xisuma cut him off, picking up his helmet from the bed and putting it back on his head. "Tomorrow morning we can discuss when we can have our day together, how's that sound?"

"But-" Evil X began to protest, being cut off by Xisuma bending down and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips, effectively quieting his complaints. Just as he closed his eyes and began to relax into the kiss, Xisuma pulled away.

"I've got lots of things to replace after the little stunt you pulled earlier. Luckily, I'm feeling much better and more relaxed thanks to you, so it shouldn't be a problem." Xisuma continued. He seemed to take some pity on the other man as they made eye contact, sighing softly. "You can stay the night here, if you'd like. Then will you forgive me?" 

Evil X frowned, grasping his own erect cock and giving it a few slow tugs, keeping eye contact with Xisuma. 

"I'm going to cum on your pillow while you're gone." He threatened, getting a raised eyebrow in return. 

"If you do that, it'll only make your punishment worse." Xisuma warned, opening the bedroom door. Evil X felt himself shiver at those words, unsure if he wanted to test him or not. 

"I'll see you tonight, love. Behave yourself." Xisuma reminded, walking out of the room and shutting the door softly behind him, leaving Evil X alone with only a frown and his right hand to keep him company for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than the last installation this is also really self indulgent lol


End file.
